1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission system for use with a communications satellite, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an information transmission system widely known as a CATV system in which an information signals carrying video and audio information are transmitted from a base station and relay stations receiving the information signals from the base station where those information signals is retransmitted to a plurality of terminal stations via coaxial cables or fiber-optic cables. In such a known information transmission system, the retransmission of data from the relay station to the terminal stations is carried out in real time. This results in difficulties in making out a schedule for distributing prearranged information signals to the terminal stations and the information signal from the base station. Thus, a drawback has been encountered, in practice, that retransmission of the information signals cannot be executed following a schedule laid out minutely.